


That Guy Was There Again

by Cevvie



Category: From Beyond (1986), Re-Animator (1985)
Genre: Doppelganger, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 01:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cevvie/pseuds/Cevvie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Herbert and Crawford notice how alike they look and wonder why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Guy Was There Again

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It's the Thought That Counts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/295826) by [fangirlSevera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlSevera/pseuds/fangirlSevera). 



That guy was there again, thumbing idly through some medical journals, same time as last week. He never spoke to anyone, save the librarian in order to enquire about getting copies of said journals or picking up a book. Always smartly dressed in shirt and tie, always with his glasses perched almost precariously on his nose and he was always on his own.

Crawford leant against the bookshelf as he hid in a corner of the library, watching the other man. He’d thought about leaving but he couldn’t help himself and knew that if anyone noticed, they were liable to think he had a crush on his fellow student. However, that wasn’t the reason Crawford hadn’t been able to stop thinking about the man ever since he first noticed him. 

They were the same height, exactly. Exactly the same eyes, in shape and colour, the same mouth, same nose and even the same mole. Crawford had thought he was looking at his long lost twin when he’s first spotted the man but the rational part of him knew that that was impossible. 

The other man’s hair was a darker brown than his own but other than that detail, and the glasses, Crawford was struggling to find any other differences in physical appearance. He felt a sudden urge to go over and introduce himself but decided against it. What if they sounded the same? Crawford couldn’t quite wrap his mind around how they could look so alike; a conversation might very well make his head explode.

~~~~~  
There was never anything relevant to his research in these medical journals and Herbert silently promised himself to stop coming in here and looking at them. It was pointless and wasted vital time that could be spent doing more productive things.

He glanced up and saw a familiar tuft of brown hair disappear behind a bookcase in the corner. That man was watching him again. Herbert had seen him last week and the previous one. 

At first he had been surprised by their physical similarities. However that had only lasted a moment and had been replaced by curiosity. He was more than just a look-alike and Herbert had become increasingly convinced he had actually come across his own doppelganger. 

So far, his research into the subject had proved less than satisfactory. Much of the information was based on folklore and popular fiction, all of which seemed to indicate that this other man was evil. Herbert doubted this. Good and evil were convenient words, used by weak-minded people to explain the behaviour of others.

In his mind it was far more likely that is other man was a clone rather than an evil version of himself. No, Herbert was convinced he could explain this man’s existence and physical appearance using science rather than superstition. 

Putting the useless medical journal back on its shelf Herbert made his way over to the librarian’s station; there was research to be done.

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to my beta reader Wembley.   
> I love the Re-Animator/From Beyond Broverse and although I wrote this fic before I read them they are quite similar. So a big wave and a wink goes them. :)


End file.
